


Alt. Prompt 1 - Punctured

by VickeyStar



Series: Alt. Prompts Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alt Prompt for Whumptober, Rick Whump, he has so many friends, many of whom are questionable, we wonder what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Okay.One thing Rick has always prided himself in is being the first one to admit when he’s wrong.Laying on the jungle floor after tumbling down a mountain on what he thought was a hike with some friends, criminal status politely ignored, covered in cuts and bruises with a sharp knife digging into his stomach, he’ll admit that maybe Thomas and TC’s concern was warranted.Punctured
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Series: Alt. Prompts Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Alt. Prompt 1 - Punctured

**Author's Note:**

> We could've written an extra 'wakes up in hospital' scene but this week has already been chaos and we're tired.   
> Though it isn't midnight!! (It's 9pm)  
> Anywhoo, we thought we'd switch it up a bit with Rick being the main whumpee, his "friends" targeting him for something (probably accidentally, they'll apologize later) and Gordon and Higgie coordinating everyone to save him. (also this takes place before gordy's super close with them all, jsyk)   
> Enjoy!   
>  ~ SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Okay.

One thing Rick has always prided himself in is being the first one to admit when he’s wrong.

Laying on the jungle floor after tumbling down a mountain on what he thought was a hike with some friends, criminal status politely ignored, covered in cuts and bruises with a sharp knife digging into his stomach, he’ll admit that _maybe_ Thomas and TC’s concern was warranted.

He groans, putting a hand on his stomach to check on the wound, feeling the blood soak a small area of his shirt.

Could be worse, he knows. The knife’s holding the blood in.

Dragging himself backward, he grits his teeth through the pain as he pulls himself up, leaning his back against a nearby tree as his legs stay splayed out in front of him.

Thankfully, he can see his backpack a few feet away, one of the straps broken from the fall.

He grabs a stick, hooking it on the unbroken strap and sloppily dragging it to him, wincing as his torso bends while he grabs the bag.

Opening it, he digs through, past the snacks and bug spray to find the satellite phone he’d stashed in the bottom of the bag.

Next to it, he finds the mini-med pack that Higgins gave him for Christmas.

Her practicality is endearing.

Really, it is.

He’s definitely going to buy her a fancy present after this, he decides, smirking to himself as he pulls it out.

He dials a number into the phone, hearing a tinny ringing noise come from the speaker as he digs through the med pack.

_“Hello?”_ the confused voice of Gordon Katsumoto comes through, Rick pressing the phone between his head and shoulder as he digs through the med pack.

“Hi, Detective? I’m Rick, Tommy’s friend. I need help.”

He hears a weary sigh, the one that he’s used to hearing, when Tommy’s mentioned.

_“Is it illegal?”_

He considers it.

They weren’t trespassing, and though he was with criminals at the time, they’d stabbed him in the stomach and pushed him down a mountain.

“Well, a couple criminals just tried to kill me, so it’s up to you.”

There’s a moment of silence, before he hears shuffling, and he knows it’s Katsumoto pinching his nose, another common thing in Thomas Magnum’s friend group.

He lifts an eyebrow feeling… guilt? Something? In his stomach.

He’s never been on the receiving end of the sigh _and_ the nose pinch, before.

He doesn’t like it.

_“—ck, are you still there?”_

He blinks a bit, the bright day seeming darker as he stares at the base of the mountain.

_“Rick, are you injured in any way? Where are you?”_

He swallows, suddenly registering the feeling of lightheadedness.

“I’m somewhere near the Olomana Three Peaks Trail, I have a knife in my stomach, and…”

He considers something that makes him feel cold.

“I don’t know if my attackers are still here.”

There’s another moment of silence before the speaker lets out a bunch of noise.

_“I’m tracing your phone and sending a medevac, I’m on my way. Do you know your attackers, and are you bleeding out?”_

Rick frowns, looking down at his stomach and poking the blade, wincing at the twinge of pain it causes as some more blood soaks into his shirt.

“Not really, the knife’s holding the blood in.”

He thinks a bit more, mulling over the first question, because while they did literally stab him in the front, he thinks there’s more to the story than _that_.

“I’ll call you back.”

He hangs up, dialing Tommy’s number, about to call when he pauses, reconsidering.

Clearing the number, he calls Juliet instead.

_“Rick, is everything alright?”_ she asks, which is fair, because the last time he’d called her was when they were planning Thomas’s surprise birthday party, and really, they should hang out more, outside of work and doing Tommy favors.

_“Sure, we can go hiking sometime. Speaking of, how’s that going? Are you okay?”_

Well.

No, he’s been stabbed in the stomach and needs her to find out why, which is why he called in the first place.

_“Thomas! Stop watching baseball for a second. Where was Rick going hiking with his friends? Something’s wrong, I’m tracing his phone. He says he was stabbed?”_

He drifts for a bit, vague noises coming from the phone as he lays back and watches the sky gradually gets more and more red.

His eyes close, finally letting himself be overcome by the blood loss as he passes out.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> (and then they rescue him and everything's fine, though Juliet insists on mandatory background checks on his "friends" from now on)   
> We'll be back in a week, we said.   
> Then this week happened.   
> This week, that feels like it's lasted roughly five hundred years. So much has been happening. Politics, Destiel stuff, Sherlock s5 confirmation, Putin resigning (we think), a fake Dashcon 2 announcement, and so much more.   
> If you know, you know.   
> Anyways, it's been a loooong week, and we've got this out!   
> (Also - next year, do you guys think we should participate in Fluffvember? Like. Fluff generally isn't our strong suit, we think, but with enough prep time and conviction, we might be able to do both Whumptober and Fluffvember next year. Would y'all be interested in that?)   
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Expect the next one in roughly a week, maybe sooner, maybe a bit later, we're gonna go do dishes and watch AtLA now  
>  ~ Sleef/Vic


End file.
